


Pel

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e07 Rules of Acquisition, Ferengi, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Not too much, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: What could have happened between Quark and Pel using mostly stuff from the episode and a little more.
Relationships: Pel/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Oral agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of pronoun swapping ahead, and confusing sexual situations.

Quark couldn’t believe his luck when this spritely young man suddenly took the brave move to join him in Zek’s little caper to the Gamma quadrant. He’d saved him from taking the full force of The Nagus' wrath twice. The first when he suggested he needed to be there in case Quark failed with the Dosi. (Which he did.) The second was when he stood before Zek and told him they needed his ship. A brave move and a display of forward planning and trust. Zek must really trust the two of them. 

Quark has enjoyed his games of banter with him. Their battle of the rules of acquisition and flirty behaviour bringing them ever closer. Ignoring Rom has never been so profitable. Pel is so clever, so patient. He can imagine finding him in years with a business of his own, employee’s, a wife and the like. Quark thinks about how much closer to that moon he is. Just a few more wins like this one and he can leave the bar where it belongs; with Rom.

The only part of this that's worrying him is Zek changing the agreement. Why 10,000 vats of wine? Pel is sure Zek knows more than he’s letting on. Another very smart thing to say. If Zek wasn’t 3 steps ahead in the game, he wouldn’t be incharge of the entire Ferengi alliance.

Pel fidgets. Her little talk with Jadzia brought a few things to light. The first being that her feelings will need confronting eventually. The second being that her identity will need revealing, and after what he said to her in their Tongo match about subservient women seems like a pretty fixed opinion. Not if she can help it.

“Quark, I think we need to talk.”  
Quark knows this routine “I know what you’re gonna say.”  
“You do?”  
Quark brushes it off. They always get greedy. He’s been in the business long enough to hear this speech coming. “We agreed to 20%-” Pel is just as much a Ferengi as any of his other employees. The difference here being that Pel totally has the right to want more. It's because of him that this mission continues at all.

Pel gives up and slouches back into her seat. This is going to be a long drive. What kind of thinking is that? If she’s going to take financial opportunity, she needs to use the same logic in the romantic sense of the word. She knows for a fact that the fastest way up the ladder is sleep with the boss, and Quark is the boss. Pel taps her fingers against the arm rest.

“Quark ..”  
Quark sighs. “Yes, Pel?”  
“If I were to ask for more-”  
“I’d be expecting more, Pel. I can’t be cashing out to every employee with a good idea or I’d go broke.”  
Pel held a good poker face when she said it. “But lets say, I wanted to establish trust. To be considered a business partner, and have my wage increased as our success rises.”  
Quark smiled. “Now you’re speaking my language. What kind of agreement did you have in mind?”

Pel needed a minute to think this one through. She can’t say she knows much about this department, but she knows she wants him, and she’s got him where she wants him. It's now or never. Sink or swim.  
“I was thinking an .. oral agreement.” She raised her eyebrows at him.  
Quark lost colour in his face. “In The Nagus’ ship?!”  
“Did you wanna wait?”  
Quark fidgeted now. She smiles to herself. He doesn’t realise every time he walks into a set up. She could bleed him dry if she wanted to. She could do all the work and take the full cut. She could leave him stranded somewhere. She could tell Zek that she’s a woman and get rid of him that way. But she’s not going to, because she wants him to think of her better than that.

Quark can’t say he was expecting that kind of attention,not like this, not here anyway. If he agrees, he has to take Pel with him, no matter the outcome. But on that same note, he’s not been wrong yet. But then again, the bigger the smile, the sharper the knife. This is more complicated than he wants it to be. Not that he wants to leave Pel behind but that might be his gonads talking.

Quark growls to himself. “Fine, but if Zek finds out, it was your idea.”  
Pel lights up and falls to her knees in front of his seat. Quark unbuttons his jacket then stops like a deer in the headlights. “Pel, how old are you?”  
“20.”  
Quark’s face doesn’t change. “You’ve never done this before, have you?”  
Pel fought the urge to just lie and say yes, but if she missed some key detail, it’ll be obvious she lied and her credibility goes out the airlock. “No …”

Quark sighed and looked like he was thinking.  
Pel jumped back in. “I’ll work it out. Everyones gotta start somewhere right?”  
Quark can do nothing but agree. It's one of those things you learn by doing. He can’t exactly walk him through it. “Fine, but just .. watch your teeth.”  
Pel smiled as Quark shuffled out of his stupidly high trousers without standing up. She’s got a basic idea of what she’s working with, but she’s not actually seen one yet. The only way she’d ever get there with a guy on Ferenginar would be to be sold to one, but now she’s got the opportunity to choose who she has, and when, and how. 

Quark is never the type to give himself to those below him. He’s not exactly a powerful man, but he considers this a strategic move. If Pel really does stand out and make something of himself, it's better to build those bridges rather than tear them down. That's why the rules allow for this, so even those at the bottom have the chance to climb up. No matter the outcome here, he’s really doing them both a favour.

Pel knows there is basically no difference between their genitalia, but Quark should have the penis part. It's in the same place as her sensitive spot, but his should come out and move. The folds are still the same, but she’s just going to assume that his junk being all tucked away, would require some sort of stimuli to respond to. 

Quark leaves himself exposed for him. He has no idea how much he knows.   
Pel just sort of guesses and runs her tongue along where his dick should be. Quark jolts and spasms but doesn’t stop her so she just keeps doing it, changing her method each time. Quark begins to relax and breath deeply, leaning further back and even closing his eyes.

This isn’t so difficult, she thinks, until something pokes back. “Just keep going. You were doing great.” Quark rasps out.  
Pel purposefully licks it. It follows her back, extending and feeling for her mouth. She assumes when Quark told her to be mindful of her teeth, he expected her to put it in her mouth. She manages to get it to slide along her tongue and close her lips around it. Quark exhaled and sank further into his shoulders. A very good sign as far as she’s concerned.

Quark was not expecting him to pick this up as quickly as he had. It's nice to see someone so enthusiastic making the most of him. It’s a good feeling physically, but the real icing on the cake is that Pel has taken him as a potential business partner, with enough lobes to ask for sex on The Nagus’ ship. That right there is dedication.

Pel is very surprised she’s not caught him yet, or been corrected for some misdoing. Quark reaches out and rubs along the edge of her ear. She shudders. The moment is warm and calm. Almost loving. Not requited, but close enough.

Quark struggles to get the word out. “Pel .. You need to stop.”  
She panics slightly and lets him go. “Did I do something wrong?”  
Quark looks panicked now. “No, no. I just don’t think now would be a good time to finish.”  
“Right. Gotta make a good impression when we get there.”  
“My thinking exactly.”  
Pel got off the floor and brushed her knees down. Quark put everything back where it should be and got dressed again.

“Did I do alright?”  
“Ur…” Quark has no idea how you’re supposed to go about this without the morning after speech. “A little rough at the beginning but perfect.” He’s talking about a BJ, not discussing his annual work performance.  
“Really?” Pel said with all teeth on show.  
Quark just nodded. Some twisted feeling of pride and lust and power swirled around inside him. Some of those feelings need putting away. They’re not right for a young man in Pel’s position. Quark might be a manipulative greedy little troll, but he’s not a monster.

Pel has decided the next legitimate opportunity she gets to undress him, she’s going to.


	2. Say it again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pel pushes it even further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn.

They finally make it to the Dosi planet. They are shown straight to some sort of exchange market. They quickly figure out the social cues, getting themselves drinks and waiting for their Dosi specifically.

After watching a man get shot and Quark making an ass of himself, they finally call it quits and find the nearest hotel, or at least a place that holds a similar premise. 

Pel notices they’re expected to share a bed.  
Quark got comfortable and took his jacket off.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t snore.” Quark jests.  
“There's only one bed?”  
Quark gave Pel a weird look. “What's the problem?”  
Pel needed an excuse. “What if it's lumpy?”  
“It's not lumpy.”  
“What if- What if- Argh!” Pel starts pacing.  
Quark watches him go trying to figure out what the problem is.

Quark decided a shot in the dark is better than nothing. “You want a drink?”  
Pel stops and notices the bottle and glasses by the bed. “Yeah. Yeah, we should be celebrating, right?”  
“Right.” Quark invites him over and pours them both a drink.  
Pel downs it and recuperates. This is not the time for letting your emotions get the better of you.  
Quark is trying to figure out what the heck this liquid is and if it's expensive.

Pel looks over to him and smiles.  
Quark smiles back.  
Pel looks away nervously.  
Quark falls back into barkeeper mode. “Is- Is this about earlier? On the ship?”  
“Oh, no. I- I just .. I’m not used to sharing.” She lies.  
Quark can see why that might be an issue. He decides he should at least try to put him at ease. “Well if it makes you feel better, I wasn’t gonna try anything. We’re adults, we can share without-”  
“Oh no, I trust you not to use me like that.” Pel holds her arm.  
Quark reads Pels body language. “.. But you want me to…” 

She’s got to admit, he might not know how to keep latinum in his pocket, but he knows people. She nods.  
Quark puts his drink down and offers his hand.  
Pel takes a deep breath and gives him her hand.  
Quark guides Pel over his lap.  
Pel holds onto his shoulders. Quark puts his hands over Pels hips. Pel lowered herself to meet his gaze. Their kiss met in the middle. Quark pulled them over, laying Pel over himself.

“I’m not interrupting something-”  
Quark basically threw Pel off and they both jumped up as if nothing happened.

Quark caught his breath quicker. “No no, business comes first. What can we do for you?”  
The Dosi woman before them explained that they can’t sell them 100,000 vats because they don’t have that many. Pel gave herself a mini fist pump. She knew it. Zek wanted them to talk to the main suppliers by putting Quark incharge of making a fuss in the gamma quadrant.

Quark gives Pel a look. Pel plays dumb and shrugs leaving the decision to Quark.  
Quark plays the game and takes the contacts to the dominion himself, looking very proud indeed.

*

As soon as they are left alone.  
“We need to sell this information back to Zek. Right away.” Quark is ecstatic.  
“I thought you were tired.” Pel jests.  
“I thought you wanted your profit.” He says playfully back.  
“I thought we could get to know the gamma quadrant a little better.”  
“A little early to planning a vacation isn’t it?”  
“Pft, vacation. I was thinking we stay the night, make some connections, get more intel and take a secret market for ourselves using The Nagus’ little mission as cover..”

That was nearly enough to push Quark right over the edge. Every brilliant thing Quark thought about this little man has just been doubled. “You’re a devious little thing, do you know that?”  
“I try.”  
Quark produces a predatory grin. Pel gives one right back.

Pel pushes it even further. “Bed’s right there.”  
Quarks eyes glance at it for a split second. “I’ll make you a deal-”  
Pel breaths heavy.  
“- We go back to Zek and sell him the good news.”  
Pel folds her arms.  
Quark continues. “And we use his ship's quarters.”  
“Deal”

*

Pel’s not even sure the autopilot was on before Quark has her pinned to the bed and grinding between her legs. Pel moans and tips her head back. She never imagined this would be how it happens. A guy who didn’t buy her, in the Nagus’ bed, in the Gamma quadrant. Quark kisses up Pels neck and holds her hips. Those hands slowly make their way under her jacket. Pel reacts quickly.   
“No no no. More layers are better right?”  
Quark nods. “Right. What do you wanna keep on?”  
Pel can’t believe that worked. “Shirt and jacket at least.”  
“Would you mind if I was more undressed?”

Pel smiled. “You’re the boss, you dress how you like.”  
Quark shuddered. “Keep talking.” He knelt up and removed his jacket.  
Pel smiled harder and kicked her shoes off. “Zek is going to be so happy with you. Imagine the opportunities he’ll offer you after this.”  
Quark has already stripped his shoes and bottoms again. “Keep going.”  
Pel peels her trousers off “You can prove your worth, rise up the ranks, buy anything you want, go anywhere in the galaxy, take anyone who’ll have you.”  
Quark ended up in a shirt and socks. “And what about you?”  
Pel remained mostly dressed, bar trousers and shoes. “Who knows.”

Quark loomed over, nose to nose, legs intertwined. “What about tonight? What do you want, tonight?”  
“You’re the boss. This is your mission. You tell me.” Pel stroked along his ear.  
Quark took his hand away from his ear. “Pel, in full seriousness, I need to know what you’re okay with. You said you were new to this earlier and I need to know how new.”  
Pel trembled. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Suddenly her mouth was stuck. She didn’t know what to say.  
Quark said it for her. “Do you still want to? We don’t have to do this now-”  
Pel nodded, unable to force the word yes from her throat.

Quark held her face. “We could start with oo-mox or something?”  
Pel shook her head. “I--- I’m ready, I’m just .. nervous.” She whimpers.  
Quark smiled. “You literally told Zek we’re taking his ship and came out here for a make of break business deal, but this makes you nervous?”  
Pel laughed along. “I said it myself. I’m a manipulative little so-and-so. I can't say my skill set applies here. Not with you.” The situation suddenly becomes very sincere.  
Quark brushed their noses together. “I’m sure one day you’ll make it apply, but we’re a little past that.” Pel giggles. “So just be honest with me, okay?”  
“Okay.”

“How do you wanna do this?”  
Pel shrugs.  
Quark thinks. “Do you want me in control or do you want to do the moving part?”  
Pel has no idea what that means. She shrugs.   
“Okay. What I’m thinking is …” Quark’s hand falls down Pel’s side and onto her waistband. “A little test run..” He pulls Pel’s briefs out of the way, half way down her thighs. “..And you tell me how you feel, okay?”  
Pel nods, still having no idea what he means. This was not something she thought needed to research before running away.

Quark wets his fingers and slides it over Pels folds. “Still okay.”  
Pel grabs at the covers and nods.  
“Relax…” Quark maintains eye contact and pushes one finger in. Pel jumps. “Still okay?”  
Pel nods and takes a deep breath.  
Quark starts moving his arm, being extra careful not to apply any unnecessary pressure. He doesn’t want to hurt him. What kind of business partner injures a complete virgin?  
Pel slowly starts to loosen up and adjust to the feeling, going red in the cheeks and controlling her breathing. 

That's more like it, Quark thinks. “Better?”  
Pel gives him a wobbly smile and nods.   
Quark pushes in a little harder, a little faster. Pel moans loudly then immediately covers her mouth, looking to Quark for reassurance.   
“It's okay to make noise.”  
Pel shakely removes her hands from her mouth and pushes the pants further down her legs. Quark removes them fully and climbs between her legs.   
“Still okay?”

Pel doesn’t have words for this. It's like a drug has found its way into her system, editing her perception of reality, of her body, of her mind, of her feelings, of her surroundings. This must be why guys use sex as a trust building excersise. You could probably also use it to make your clients more willing to fall for one sided deals or straight up bribery. 

Quark looks into Pels half lidded eyes and can see how relaxed he is. Quark’s not often the one in control like this, especially not with other guys, but he’s glad he is for Pel. His first was not so gentle and it put him off trying for a while. It was after that, Quark learned another use for rule 19; satisfaction not guaranteed. Part of that rule is a warning. Customers who feel let down don’t come back, and Quark realised that doesn’t necessarily mean in one's place of work. He needs Pel to be satisfied or he’s ruined his business strategy before it's even begun.

“Quark? Are we gonna have sex?”  
It physically hurt Quark with those innocent eyes staring back up at him. “Yeah…”  
“Okay.”  
Quark couldn’t read him anymore. Probably a mix of feelings. It takes him back.  
“I’m - I’m ready.”  
Quark nodded and removed his finger, lining them up and keeping Pels attention on him.

Pel wondered why Quark held her shoulders down, but she arched and bucked when he slid inside without even moving his body.  
“Shshshs… relax. It gets bigger, okay? Tell me to stop if it hurts.” Quark says, obviously having no idea how to make this easier.  
Pel nods. It doesn’t hurt, but it is a shock to the system. The tendril that fought with her tongue earlier has suddenly stiffened.  
Quark lets go of Pel's shoulders and gently moves his hips back and forth, sending waves of pleasure through him, but leaving Pel looking a little lost.  
The dragging inside her wasn’t particularly nice, but it didn’t hurt. It was just boring.  
Quark quickly caught on and sat himself back slightly, aiming for Pel’s front wall. He thrust faster for him.

“Fuck!” Pel’s hands shot over her mouth.  
Quark slowed back down laughing. “That’s okay. I don’t mind.” He said smiling. “Feel nice?”  
Pel’s hands came back down, her breath slightly ragged and her eyes struggling to focus on anything in particular. She nods at him, smiling, encouraging him to continue.  
Quark took that in his stride and sped back up, making Pel arch and struggle.   
She felt him get just a little bigger, slightly stretching her but still pressing hard against a very exciting spot on the inside. 

She can feel something changing. A new sensation, building in her lower half that affects all her muscles, her breathing, her focus. “Quark.” She calls out, he stops immediately, looks about as flustered as she did. That bought her some time. If male and female climaxes are different, he’s gonna know. “I was thinking…”  
Quark pulled out and gave her some space to sit up.  
“I was thinking, could you hit the good spot better if I was on my front?”  
“Pel, you’re a genius. Get that pillow.” Quark pointed to it.  
Pel dragged it over. Quark put it down by her side and rolled her over it, keeping her hips inline with the pillow and propping her over it. 

Quark leaned right over Pel, supported by his wrist by Pels sides. “Remember it's bigger now, okay?”  
“I’ll be fine.” Pel tries to look over her shoulder, but the awkward angle won’t let her.  
Quark presses back in.  
“Ah, ah, ah, ah.”  
“Hurt?”  
Pel whimpers. “No.”  
Quark starts gradually sliding. “You’re gonna tell me, if you’re not.”  
“Ah- I promise.”  
Quark speeds up slightly, now completely pressing on the good bit on each hit.

Pel hides her face in her elbow crease. She can’t imagine what noises she’s making, what faces she’s pulling, how she’ll cope with completion. Quark seems perfectly happy bumping into her from behind holding himself up like this. 

Quark likes this. He likes Pel. He likes their situation. He likes where their situation is going. He likes how Pel feels, he likes how he sounds, he likes how he thinks. Today could not be anymore perfect.

Pel starts breathing deeply. That feeling again. She starts sweating a lot. Her mouth becomes dry.

“That's it. Let it happen.” Quark pants.  
Pel’s eyes roll back. Her toes curl. She becomes tighter all of a sudden and jerks a few times, letting out a pathetic sounding moan. Quark is basically dragged over with her, spilling into her and freezing up to let it happen.   
Pel makes a mental note to check the system for birth control back on the station. Maybe Jadzia can get her some if it comes down to it.   
Quarks parts slim down and suck themselves back in. Pel pulls herself up and takes a breath of fresh air. Quark is laid out by the side of her, nearly naked.

Quark looks up at Pel. “How was that?”  
Pel smiles. “Perfect.” She bobs down for a kiss and scooches off the bed to find her clothes.  
“Hey you.”  
She turns back to face him.  
He smiles and pulls her back onto the bed for a cuddle. “You wanna talk?”  
Pel smiles. “Don’t you have a ship to be piloting?”  
Quark groans. “Really you need a shower, the bed needs changing, the view screen needs checking-”  
“I’ll get right on that shower.” Pel jumps up and leaves Quark looking mardy on the bed.

In the restroom, Pel locks the door and checks her fake ears. They’re coming loose in a few places, but they’re still stuck on. She's surprised. The amount of sweat her clothes are currently harbouring would make anyone think the prothstetics should fall off. Speaking of, she does really need that shower. Her legs feel weak, her skin feels sticky, her mind is still foggy, but tonight couldn’t have gone any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. I'm just as confused as you are.


	3. Game over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the episode and an epilogue.

Pel and Quark docked the ship and walked normally back toward the bar.

Pel knew something was off when Rom spotted her and looked like he was having a heart attack. Quark found Zek and joyfully took them to a quiet little table in the corner of the room.  
Pel watched with anticipation as Rom raced past her and straight to Quark.

Game over.

*

She can’t say she expected Quark to faint. But here she is packing and building her plan to acquire without Quark. Of course there's a backup plan if he changes his mind and comes with her. Not as if he will. She’s a Ferengi. If she weren't a woman, or a Ferengi, she could have him, but not both.

Quark knocked on her door.  
“Come in.”  
Quark was holding some sort of box. “Get dressed, or get undressed. You can’t do both.”  
Pel folded her arms. “Not what you said earlier.”  
Quark huffed and held out the box.   
“What is it?”  
“Your cut of the latinum. Take it and start a new life somewhere else.”  
Pel looked offended by that offer. “So I can do business with you, I can take a bribe, sleep with you, but gods forbid you change your mind about females.”

Quark marched up to her. “That's not what this is about, Pel. I can’t have you as a business partner, and you’ll never be happy as a housewife.” Quark raised the box back up and said solemnly “But someone else might.”  
Pel refused to take it.  
Quark looked over her shoulder. “What the hell is that on the bed?”  
“Contraception.”  
Quark’s face went through every emotion under the sun in a split second. He finally settled. “Thank you.”

A few thoughts ran through Pels head. If she had’ve been pregnant, where would they stand in regard to the law? Surely she’d be in the wrong, but she might have been able to plead that she’s just a stupid innocent female who knows no different. Of course Quark would know she’s smarter than that, it’s how they ended up working together in the first place.  
Maybe if she had tried for a child, she could have taken it away with her, leaving Quark none the wiser, until it's too late. But instead, here she is, doing the right thing and protecting him, not herself. Rule 285; No good deed ever goes unpunished.

Quark leaves her the money and disappears.

Pel thinks it through. She came with a mission. To earn profit and prove that females can do everything as well as a male, if not better. Quark knows she’s right, he’s just not brave enough, or smart enough, to keep up the charade. But Pel is.

*

Pel made her way to find Zek and rip her ears off right in front of him.

Of course he was even more stuck in his ways than Quark and it backfired.

Luckily Quark covered her back and threatened The Nagus to his face.

Unfortunately that meant that Quarks profits were taken from him, while Pel still had hers. Not quite the kind of justice that she had in mind, but close enough. 

Quark looks furious, but there's nothing he can do. He just sits down and Pel gives him one last chance to follow her. Quark reluctantly declines. She leaves him on a kiss and heads off for transport.

*

She did really think he was going to catch her at the docks. She daydreams about how Quark might decide that the stars are made of latinum and they both just got a free pass to invest in it. She thinks about how they could work as a team, take Zeks plan about the gamma quadrant and ring it dry before he gets a chance, but Quark doesn’t have the initiative for that. 

Pel shrugs it off. For the best maybe. He’d never be the businessman Pel could be. Really she needs to think of this as a good thing, like dropping dead weight, or cutting out the middleman. She just needs an industry to get her started and make connections the old fashioned way.

*

Many years later. 

Pel has a bar of her own in a quiet little piece of the gamma quadrant. The Dominion war with the alpha quadrant has been and passed. She wonders how the other side fared, but her connection to the dominion is only financial. They gave her space to expand her little business and put restaurants, bars, casinos, holosuites and such in several stations, tailoring to the different needs of the races inhabiting that part of space.

No one cares here what race, or sex you are, as long as your proving what they want, when they need it. She still dresses up when it suits her. Some business people prefer to work with a man. Subconscious bias she calls it. They’re expecting a man, and they’ll get a man. Some clients are more open minded and actually look forward to working with a woman.

Pels contracts all have a clause explaining that any appearance of other Ferengi near her establishments need reporting to her directly. She needs to know if Quark is coming back. So far no such luck. But one incident did catch her attention.

“Pel, we got reports of a Ferengi stopping by a station outside of Dominion space.”  
Pel presses the button. “Does he match the description?”  
“Not at all.” Pel grumbles. “He’s been described as early 20’s, social and … starfleet?”  
Pel freezes up. “A Ferengi … in starfleet?”  
The com continues. “His ship docked for shoreleave and he’s still there.”  
Pel had a think about this. More connections is always good, and if she can use another Ferengi to keep updated with Starfleet, she’d have an edge over the competition. “Make them as comfortable as possible. I want him to be exactly where he is when I get there.” Pel grabs for her coat and fake ears before running out of her office. 

*  
… To be continued???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah.
> 
> Opinions?

**Author's Note:**

> Theres more to come. I'm sorry.


End file.
